During the life of a hydrocarbon producing well (e.g., oil well or natural gas well), the well may be the subject of multiple “logging” operations. Well logging may take place while drilling, during the drilling process but with the drill string removed, or after the well is completed and has a casing installed. After each logging operation, the one or more logs produced are reviewed by a human analyst. In particular, the analyst reviews the header data, and may also compare information in the header data to the actual log data. Such a review is known as performing quality control on the well. Performing human-based quality control analysis of the log header data is very time consuming as in most logs the header data may comprise 350 or more data points. In some cases, the human-based interpretation and/or comparison of the well header information may take from two to four man-days to complete for each well.